nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rich Franklin
Background Franklin was born to Richard Sr. and Vaila Franklin. The couple divorced when Rich was five years old. He has one biological brother, Greg, and five step-siblings. Prior to becoming a full-time MMA fighter, Franklin graduated from William Henry Harrison High School. He earned a bachelor's degree in mathematics and later earned a master's degree in education at the University of Cincinnati, and taught mathematics at the Oak Hills High School in Cincinnati, Ohio. Franklin and American Fighter President Jeff Adler created The Keep It In The Ring Foundation to advocate non-violence and build character in youth. This is done through after school sports, martial arts and life skills programs. His nickname "Ace" comes from his resemblance to Jim Carrey, who played the character Ace Ventura. Joe Rogan once called him "An angry Jim Carrey". Franklin made his acting debut in a film called Cyborg Soldier where he plays an escaped super soldier and partners with Tiffani Thiessen. Franklin is a born-again Christian and quotes Psalm 144:1 on his webpage and fighter gear. February 21, 2006, was officially named "Rich Franklin Day" in Cincinnati by the city's mayor. UFC career Franklin lost to Vladimir Matyushenko in a Welterweight match up at UFC 5 by Unanimous decision, Franklin won his 2nd fight by Unanimous decision against Matt Hamill, Rich won his next fight at UFC 14 against Jason Brilz by KO, Franklin lost to Jon Jones at Fight night 4 which was a Light Heavyweight number one contenders fight, Franklin moved onto a 2-3 record when he lost his next fight against Dan Henderson by TKO at UFC 23, Franklin lost to Ryan Bader by TKO at UFC 29, Franklin lost to Kazuhiro Nakamura at UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, Franklin beat Brandon Vera by Unanimous decision at UFC 35 prelims, Franklin lost to Murilo Rua by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5 prelims, Franklin lost to Cyrille Diabate by Unanimous decision at UFC 44, Franklin beat Vladimir Matyushenko by TKO on the prelims of Fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 7 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | TKO (Punch) | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.44 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Murilo Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Kazuhiro Nakamura | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Ryan Bader | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.43 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Dan Henderson | TKO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.52 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Jon Jones | Unanimous decision | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Light Heavyweight number one contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Jason Brilz | TKO (Punches) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.52 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Matt Hamill | Unanimous decision | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}